


underneath electric stars; a bunch of random holtzbert drabbles

by eringilbertish



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adding More Tags LATER, F/F, and a lot of (not) funny jokes, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbertish/pseuds/eringilbertish
Summary: Really, really nothing else but short moments between Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert.





	underneath electric stars; a bunch of random holtzbert drabbles

"Holtz, do you know what your surname means?" Erin asks. She had been scrolling up and down an article for some minutes now.

Holtzmann, who was making sandwiches in kitchen, peaks her head from the doorway and looks at Erin.

"Uhh... not really. Mann is a guy, though. I guess there was some guy named Holtz."

Erin lifts her nose from her iPad - and yet will never admit that she needs glasses.

"No. Mann means husband. Holtzmann was a husband of someone named Holtz," she tells and looks at Holtzmann who is making her way back to the living room with a plate of two sandwiches.

Holtzmann sits next to her girlfriend, looking to the screen of the tablet.

"Interesting... so does that make you Jillianfrau?" she asks, leaning her head against Erin's shoulder. Suddenly Erin didn't know what to say or how to breathe properly.

"Uh... what? Yes. No. I mean, maybe. One day. Huh?"

Holtzmann just snorts. She takes Erin's iPad, locks it and puts it on the sofa table. After that, she presses a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and offers her the plate.

"It was a joke, babe. Look, I made you a sandwich."

Maybe it wouldn't be a joke one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to improve my writing, so these help me to get over my writer's block.  
> Oh, and you can send me requests! I think. I just made the tumblr. It might have some problems. // erinhcltz.tumblr.com


End file.
